


Convenient Kidnapping

by RissiUniverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blue briefly exists, Bounty Hunters, Competition, Gen, Kidnapping, Mystery, Name-Calling, Oneshot, Outer also is in there, Some Plot, Ulterior Motives, i think i just barfed out all the plot at once, i think lol, really crappy oneshot, who tf is Allen bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RissiUniverse/pseuds/RissiUniverse
Summary: All Dream wanted was a nightly walk by himself without the company of his royal guard. He loved him, he really did, but sometimes some time alone is nice.That was before he came back and regret ever leaving in the first place.
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Dream/Cross, Error & Nightmare
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Convenient Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not the greatest- I just really wanted to write it anyway, so here it is.
> 
> The story includes my fantasy spin-off of the Undertale fandom. Nightmare and Error are bounty hunters. Dream is the king, and Cross is his secret boyfriend, (but it's obvious to Error and Nightmare, and practically confirmed for them). Killer is a dragon. Outer is a shapeshifter as his chosen magic; he can transform into a fluffy cat and a dwarf dragon. Blue is Dream's advisor. Ink is a whole other mess though, lol, plus he's not even mentioned in the fic.  
> This whole plot sucks but :/ oh well, it's fun to play with. :D
> 
> Enjoy.

It was closer to midnight, if not past it. 

For him, it was a long day yesterday, with paperwork and running the kingdom… Cross had even offered to help some. He might not understand it as equally as Dream, but he helped where he could, and that’s not to say he didn’t have any idea what he was doing, he was a royal guard after all—and besides, Dream especially enjoyed his company, and it made running the kingdom so much easier for him. A golden blush came across his face lightly as he looked up at the stars overhead and smiled. He pictured Cross’s purple face after a flirt or a tease and ducked his head down, staring at his feet. 

“I should get back,” he muttered to himself, leveling his head and glancing at the sky again. “Cross is probably worried about me. I didn’t tell him I was going on a walk,” he rambled to himself, hastily walking back to the castle. He was in the castle garden, which he had special access to a door that could only be unlocked by him and Cross via magic recognition. It made things easier. (Yet, somehow, Ink always managed to get past the door anyway… But he was the only one able to do that, as proven by certain thieves.) 

Dream made it back inside the castle, bulldozing his way through the castle walls, getting back to his bedroom. There was a hop in his step as he slowed down to a regular walking pace, cheerfully jiggling the door handle. It was unlocked, so he opened it, only for his metaphorical heart to drop at the sight. 

  
  


The covers of the bed were thrown off, laying by the bed on the floor. The bed’s curtains had slash marks on them. Not to mention the coloration of the lamps was almost an _aquamarine color_. With the blue coloring—it seemed like a dresser was knocked over as well, a painting next to it laying flat against the ground, and the window was left open—it left an ominous scene before him. One of the curtains remained, the other torn off and laying halfway through the window. The other curtain let the wind blow it around some from outside. Dream’s eyes were wide as he dropped down and picked up the picture frame. It was a painting drawn of him and Cross. Thankfully, there was just a crack. Dream pressed it to his chest, tears in his sockets, pouring and preparing to tumble down his cheeks as he focused his attention back on the window. 

Finally, he could let out an anguished cry, closer to a scream. 

  
  


* * *

Nightmare sat at the bar, alone. He brought his ordered drink to his lips and finished it, setting the cup down on the bar. “Finished,” he announced, pulling out the cash and setting it down next to his cup. The person serving at the bar picked up the cash and the cup, waving Nightmare off. 

“We’ll see you next time, Nightmare!” They replied cheerfully. 

Nightmare smirked, rolling off of the seat and making his way out. “Oh, we sure will.” He left the bar, quickly letting his single eye roll around for his ride. It was easy to spot it from a mile away. His dragon, Killer, was quite large, but minuscule compared to other dragons other than dwarf dragons. He was larger than any horse that was tied up next to him. The horses were obviously skittish, their beady eyes glancing at Killer nervously, but as Killer never moved a muscle, they simply pawed nervously and scoffed. “Heya, Kills,” Nightmare greeted, approaching his dragon. 

The pearly-blue dragon lifted his head, snapping back to reality, and then smiled some, his tail thumping behind him. Nightmare began to untie him from the place he parked his ride. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” Nightmare apologized nonchalantly. Killer, of course, did not say anything, simply brushing his nose against Nightmare’s back in response. Nightmare chuckled, the harness being untied, turning to Killer, ordering, “Get down.” Obediently, Killer did as he was told, getting down and pressing his body against the ground as best as possible to make the job easier for Nightmare. 

The goopy bounty hunter set foot on the tail that was curled close to Killer, throwing himself up, catching Killer’s back, and clutching the fur to pull himself up. Killer was used to the feeling and expected it; didn’t even flinch. As he pulled himself onto his dragon, he lightly kicked his legs against the dragon’s sides, a signal to stand up as he pulled the harness as well. Killer grunted quietly, standing up. The horses next to him watched carefully. 

Killer was smarter than a horse. Automatically, he started to back up and turn around, but abruptly stopped when Nightmare pulled the reins. Someone was speaking to him. “How do you get him to be so obedient?” 

Nightmare snapped his attention to the direction of the voice. On the porch of the bar he had just left was a skeleton dressed in black shorts and a dark blue top, simply standing there. It almost seemed like he was tense. Nightmare dismissed it, his permanent smirk widening slightly. “Oh… Another disbeliever?” 

The person squinted his eye sockets suspiciously. “Excuse me?! Yeah I’m going to disbelieve this! What did you do to that poor dragon to make him so…” His face changed from accusatory to soft and concerned as he looked at the dragon. “So…” 

“Obedient?” Nightmare finished for him, smirk growing wider, his eye half-lidding lazily. 

The skeleton focused his attention back to Nightmare, his brows lowered. “Yeah.” 

Nightmare yawned, looking away and rolling his eyelight. “I’ve already explained it to the public before. I picked him up on the streets, starving, and he complied with me ever since.” 

“I doubt that,” he snapped. “He thinks of you fondly. How?” 

Nightmare stopped for a second, raising a brow. No one has ever exactly told him something like that about his dragon. Disbelievers always shouted to him about dragon nature, or how the dragon was going to betray him, or that he was mistreating him and the dragon needed a better master. Instead, he was getting this. It threw him off-guard, but he chose to treat it like he was just another disbeliever trying to get under his skin. 

Nightmare looked back. “I’m glad he does,” was all he replied. 

He kicked Killer’s sides, facing forward again. Killer started at a trotting pace, leaving behind the appalled person. 

  
  


_This plan better work,_ Nightmare thought to himself as Killer sped up, exiting the town and making his way to the opposite direction of his castle which was embedded in the dark woods of those only foolish to enter. He thought about Dream and the posters he had started putting around the kingdom. _Any information gets cash, and Cross himself is a huge reward._ Nightmare smirked. _I already know what I want._

Just one problem: He knew for a fact Error would be there to look, too. Hopefully, he’d get to Cross first. He should, knowing the factors, but Error was cunning and smart, no doubt about that—and his top competitor. 

_That idiotic clod won’t get in my way._

* * *

Error’s red cape flowed behind him as he moved through the crowd of people. He stopped in his tracks upon spotting a poster that was not the regular wanted poster he normally sought for. In the bunch of all the wanted posters was a missing person poster, which was normally put elsewhere. He, along with another random citizen, moved from the crowd to boggle at it. 

He could recognize that black and white skeleton from anywhere. Anyone could. It was _Cross_ , Dream’s personal royal guard. Error squinted his eyes behind his mask. The person next to him gasped. “Error-!” He whispered hoarsely. Error rolled his eyes, shoulders drooping as he looked to them. 

“Yes, I’m Error. What about it!?” He snapped. 

The human next to him flinched. “S-Sorry, I just haven’t seen you in person before-!” 

“Yeah, well, get used to it,” he retorted, focusing his attention back on the Cross poster. “I’m so sexy, I know,” he added sarcastically, but part of him meant it. “Irresistible charm.” 

_‘Any information that could lead to Cross’s return will be rewarded with cash depending on the usefulness of said information. Anyone who personally brings back Cross will get even more cash, or a requested prize gifted by Dream himself.’ Interesting. I’m in need of a lot of cash, and this oughta be a shitload,_ Error thought to himself. He turned away, cape flipping behind him as he returned back to the crowd. 

“Are you going to try and help Cross??” The person behind him asked. 

Error didn’t stop, just briefly half-glanced back and replied, “I sure am.” 

The bounty hunter merged back with the crowd, moving along. He needed to get dinner, and that’s why he was out today. 

  
  


As he turned a corner and separated from the mainstream crowd, he heard the pattering of large feet behind him along with the slight click-clacking of claws. Error whipped around, summoning a sharp bone in his hands, only to realize there was a blue dragon skidding to a stop next to him. He recognized that dragon from anywhere. That pearly-blue skin with the yellow-ish tan fur, those tear-streaked cheeks and voidless eyes almost glaring at him from the height. 

Error seethed at Nightmare. “What do you want, bitch?” He desummoned the bone, reluctantly. 

Nightmare snorted. “You’re one to talk,” he shot back. 

“Just tell me what you fucking want already. I didn’t come here for your criticism again.” 

Nightmare feigned an eye roll with his only-showing eye, his sly grin so annoying to Error. He wanted to wipe it off but ignored it the feeling. “I just came here to warn you about the Cross deal.” 

Error stopped. His expression changed from annoyance to confusion, dipped with curiosity. “Excuse me?” Was Nightmare trying to ward him off of the deal? If so, it wasn’t going to work. The more issues he could come across, the more cash, which Dream should have enough to go around. 

“This deal is mine.” 

Error furrowed his brows again. Why didn’t he see this coming? He opened his mouth to snarkily respond, but Nightmare cut him off. 

“I suggest you stay back. It’ll be a waste of your time. I’ll get this done quickly before you can even say ‘pickles in a jar’—I’ll have Cross given to Dream and that will be that. So just save yourself the effort and stay out. Go find yourself a different bounty to get started on, you might as well.” Nightmare’s smile was thin, and yet he truly looked tense despite his false demeanor. Killer simply licked his cheek, some of the black substance sticking to his tongue as it dragged back into his disgusting mouth. 

Error stared down Nightmare for a brief heartbeat. “The fuck?? No. You can’t tell me what to do.” 

“You’re right,” Nightmare immediately replied. “It’s just a suggestion. That’s all I have to say.” He kicked Killer’s sides lightly, and Killer started to move forward. 

“Bitch!” Error shouted, but Killer was already sprinting down the street, the direction Error was heading for dinner. 

  
  


His nose scrunched up along with his face as he watched with pure disgust. “‘Pickles in a jar…’” he muttered, moving forward again, scoffing. “Self-absorbed, arrogant bitch.” 

* * *

After visiting the scene of the crime where Cross was clearly taken from, Error reanalyzed the scene himself. He didn’t trust the police. He knew they were scramble-brained idiots who only messed things up. Error wasn’t even paid reliably and he could do a better job. Error scoffed to himself at the thought, looking over the bed’s curtain, viewing the slash marks. He let out a hum of musing. 

“What do you think?” Dream’s ever-so-quiet voice spoke. If it were any quieter, a normal person wouldn’t have even heard it. Error didn’t respond, looking even closer at the tears across the bed’s curtains. 

After a moment, finally, Error responded, asking, “Dream. You say these were Cross’s? From his knife?” He looked to Dream as he asked this, arms dropping to his sides. 

Dream’s eyelight flicked to Error’s feet and back up to his mask, awkwardly frowning. “Yes? I thought so. The investigators said so as well.” 

Error scoffed loudly. “Yeah, well, they clearly didn’t look close enough.” 

Dream’s face fell. “What do you mean?” 

“I’ve seen Cross’s cuts. These aren’t clean _at all_. It looks more like someone took a stick and raked it across,” Error said. “Versus Cross’s knife… which would have made a cleaner cut.” Error let his fingertips pinch the edge. “It’s so clear that it wasn’t a knife?? It would have been thinner if it was. Besides, why would Cross want to cut the curtains open? If the attacker really did this, they would have come through the window and _then_ cut through the curtains to get to Cross as quickly as possible. Knowing you would be back soon.” Error rolled his eyes under the mask, letting his hand come back to him. He concluded, “Your ‘investigators’ suck ass.” Error moved to the window before Dream could protest or complain about the vulgar language. “Now, here, however, it’s clear Cross was putting up a fight.” Error glanced back at Dream. Dream seemed appalled and concerned. 

“Oh… I see.” 

“You can see here he most likely summoned a knife to try and hold in place, but the curtains got in the way.” 

Dream’s expression saddened and he glanced away. Error flinched. Part of him wanted to feel bad, but he didn’t care all too much. “This shouldn’t have happened regardless, your majesty.” 

Dream wiped some tears from his sockets. “It’s fine.” He stepped towards the window, fumbling with the golden scarf around his neck he always adorned. “I’m just… so scared, Error… No one knows _anything_ … No matter who we ask…” Dream’s eyes were filling with golden tears again as he bit his lip, clearly trying to hold back a cry. “I’m so scared.” 

The air lingered as the awkward moment floated by. To break the silence and hopefully give a feeling of _some_ sympathy, Error said, “Well, I know he’s strong. He can take care of himself… Hopefully, he can get out himself.” Error wanted to add something else, but that could possibly make Dream worry more as it is, and he didn’t need to. It was unspoken. 

Dream nodded. “I know. I’m just worried.” 

“And it’s entirely sensible for you to be so,” Error replied, but that was all he was going to say, stepping closer to the window and sticking his head through, peering down. He squinted his eyes at the walls, looking for any sign of the intruder. There were no holes, no cracks, nothing wrong—other than natural-looking attributes. 

“Do you know _anyone_ who would want to do this??” Error questioned, pulling his head back to look at Dream. 

Dream shook his head. “No… The investigators asked the same thing, and… my answer is always the same. No. I have no idea who would do this.” 

Error let his finger go to his mask, tapping it. “Any way of tracking him?” 

“For some reason, the tracker that we usually have on him isn’t going off- It’s not sending _any kind of sig_ —” 

Dream was interrupted by a phone call. Dream frantically reached for his pocket, pulling out his phone shakily. He almost dropped it, but caught it, looking at the number. His eyes widened with hope. “Oh!! It’s the police!” He bit his lip, answering the call and putting it to the side of his skull. “Hello! Dream speaking!” He answered cheerily, but his voice wavered nervously. 

Dream listened. A look of shock crossed his face. “You’re kidding!” 

Error squinted his sockets through the mask. Dream started crying on the spot. Error flinched, wanting to step back awkwardly, but refrained, remaining rooted in place. Dream was choking on his tears, and at first, Error thought he was sobbing from bad news, but Dream opened his tear-filled sockets with a gleeful smile. “Oh my God! I’ll be there right away!!” He said, hanging up the phone and slipping it into his pocket and rushing toward the door. 

“Wait! Sir—your majesty—what was that about?!” 

Dream stopped briefly. “Cross is here! Someone found him!!” He choked out briefly before whipping around the corner and leaving Error behind. Error stopped in his tracks. 

  
  


Already?? 

_Better not be Nightmare._

  
  


Error followed suit after Dream, but he couldn’t see him in sight. He sighed, making his way through the hall based on memory. After a couple of yards, he ran into a guard, who helped him out again. He got to the first floor close to the entrance. In the hall was Dream hugging Cross. Dream was crying loudly. Cross, on the other hand, was shedding purple tears but wasn’t crying as much as Dream was. Both were saying things to each other. Cross was trying to comfort Dream, patting his back, whereas Dream was clinging to him, words tumbling out of his mouth that Error couldn’t find in any way audible. 

For a moment, he didn’t even realize who was standing behind Cross. 

Nightmare. 

Error’s eyes widened behind the mask. Nightmare met his gaze with a shit-eating grin. Error clenched both of his fists tightly, scowling. Nightmare then mouthed, “I told you so,” but said nothing out loud. 

_That bastard…_

  
  


Finally, they separated. “My God, Cross… I missed you so much,” Dream said, finally calming down, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. 

“Me too, Dream,” Cross said, his normally tough voice cracking some. 

A guard next to Nightmare and another person Error didn’t recognize as any importance spoke up. “I’m sorry to break up the moment, but we have to bring in Cross for questioning. We just want to find out who it was that got away if we can.” 

“The attacker escaped??” Dream cried. 

The guard, along with Nightmare, nodded. “Sorry, your majesty.” 

Dream’s expression faltered. “Don’t worry. It’s not your fault.” He sighed, looking back to Cross and kissing his cheek. “Come on, Cross. I hope they can find them.” 

The guard moved forward, signaling them to follow. “This way.” 

Error glanced back, watching the crowd move ahead, the guard next to him sticking next to him. Error stared at the unnamed person with Nightmare. There was something off about them. The way they moved looked stiff; too robotic. Plus, they were wearing a jacket, hoodie over their head, and Error could tell they were wearing some kind of mask. It was suspicious, but all Error could do was suspect they were odd and move on. 

“Wait!” Dream’s light voice interrupted. The group stopped. He turned back, looking at Error. “Shouldn’t Error come with us?” 

“Why is that, your majesty?” 

Nightmare was glaring at Dream, Error could see, but dismissed it. “Because,” Dream explained, “he’s the one that noticed the attacker was the one that cut through the curtains and not Cross. I think he’s smart enough that he should at least listen… and if he thinks anything, he’ll give us the feedback.” 

_More like I’m the only one with half a brain cell,_ Error thought venomously, but he kept it to himself, snickering under the mask to himself. 

“Are you sure, Dream? This is confidential information, and… we’re already letting _one_ bounty hunter listen,” the guard argued. It seemed like they refrained from speaking ill of the two bounty hunters here but clearly didn’t approve. 

Dream nodded, not saying anything else, just meeting his gaze with Error’s. 

“You may come along, then, Error,” the guard obliged. Not like they had much of a choice, though. 

“Sure,” Error said. He walked toward the group, close to Dream. 

Dream smiled at him and looked forward again. “Thank you. Now let’s get going.” 

**

They entered a room with a long table and many seats. More than enough to seat the entire group. The guard that was escorting Error remained at the door, whereas the other one, which Error realized was the head guard, sat down beside Cross and Dream. Cross sat at the end, whereas Nightmare sat at the opposite end with the unidentified person sitting to Nightmare’s right. Error decided to sit next to Dream, almost across from the guard, since Dream was sitting on Cross’s left and the guard was on his right. 

“Now, Cross. Can you tell us what you remember of the night of the incident?” The guard asked. 

As the head guard asked the question, Error glanced at the unidentified person with the hoodie, but looked away quickly, looking back at Cross. 

Cross blinked, brows pinched together a little. “Uh… Yeah, some,” he replied. He straightened his sitting position, rolling his eyelights up briefly before settling on his hands, intertwined together over the table. “Dream went out to take a walk, which I wasn’t aware of, I had fallen asleep. I noticed Dream was a little restless before going to sleep… but I ultimately decided to brush it off.” Cross shuddered. “ _Obviously_ , that was a bad idea,” he joked, trying to crack a smile but failing as his expression became more depressed. “I woke up to a loud tear. My eyes shot open. I was already half-dressed by habit. I summoned my knife immediately, but it was too late by the time a figure was on top of me. I couldn’t tell what they looked like at first, I remember, because I was already rolling out of the bed and getting to my feet, I didn’t get a good look,” Cross explained. He stopped, rubbing his temples and gritting his teeth. “I… can’t even remember what they looked like… it’s all just a blur…” 

“Don’t worry, Cross,” Dream spoke up immediately, his soft voice even softer and silkier. “Don’t stress over that… Just explain what happened to you.” Dream tried his best to smile encouragingly. “Maybe it’ll come back to you…!” 

Cross nodded. “Yeah… hopefully.” Cross grunted. “We fought a little bit, but… somehow they managed to grab me with… chains?? It felt like large, thick chains, or like a whole tail or something.” Cross shuddered. “Whatever it was, it felt cold and icy. I hated it.” 

Dream nodded, reaching out for one of Cross’s hands, which were gripping against the table. Cross softened at that. Error watched the gesture. It was odd to him how a gesture so small could calm someone so easily, but he let the thought go and paid attention. He let his gaze go over the room, glancing at Nightmare and the person seated next to him. Nightmare was picking at his teeth as if this was all… boring to him. Error squinted his eyes behind the mask but looked back at Cross as he heard him continue. 

“The attacker started dragging me with their… tail…? And… I tried to stay in, tried to scream, but I think there was something over my mouth or something. It was muffled,” Cross continued. 

Error glanced at Nightmare again. Nightmare was looking at Cross, eyebrow raised casually, eye half-lidded. Error wasn’t sure how to interpret his competitor. Was he listening, or did he know something they all didn’t? Maybe he was just unamused as always. Error shook it off, again looking back at Cross. 

“I don’t remember anything after that.” Cross finished, voice strong as his brows furrowed. “Other than waking up with a cloth over my mouth, tied to a pole in someone’s basement or something.” 

“Did you get a look of the person after that, or anybody else?” The guard asked.

Cross nodded. “I think so…? I don’t know if it’s the same person, but… I remember they were a skeleton. A skeleton with no eyelights,” Cross described, pointing to his eye sockets. “None at all.” 

The head guard nodded, waving their hand, prompting them to continue. Dream squeezed his wrist some assuringly. 

“I remember a grin. A wide grin. All the time. And they wore a black turtleneck sweater with long sleeves, and… I think shorts? Either that or sweatpants.” 

“So casual clothes?” The guard clarified. 

“Yeah,” Cross confirmed. The guard wrote more on a notepad that Error didn’t notice beforehand. 

“Anything else?” The guard asked. 

Cross hummed quietly, eyelights drifting to Dream’s hand. “… No, I don’t think so. Other than the color red having importance to me.” 

The guard lowered their brows. “You don’t remember much?” 

Cross’s pinched brows furrowed more as he stared at the table. “It’s… so hard to remember. It feels like there’s so much more, but I can’t remember any of it.” 

Dream opened his mouth to speak, but it was clear he didn’t know what to say, so he shut his mouth again. The guard nodded, writing down more. “Thank you, Cross.” Cross nodded. The guard looked to Nightmare. “Now, Nightmare. Where was it you said you found Cross?” 

“A basement of an abandoned house in the woods near the castle,” Nightmare answered. 

“And… how did you find Cross?” The guard asked, clearly questioning him now. 

Error looked to Nightmare, paying full attention to him. Nightmare, as casually as ever, had a foot resting on the table. 

Nightmare scoffed. “It was easy. I was riding Killer, investigating around the area, especially in the woods. Killer caught the scent of Cross and led me there. That’s when I set aside Killer out of sight and snuck up to the house, quietly entering. I heard something, from under, but wasn’t sure what. So I kept looking through,” Nightmare explained. “It was at this point that I was almost certain Cross was there, so I was careful and had my weapon ready. I was jumped by the person who was keeping him captive and managed to fend them off, but they realized who I was and ran off. I tried to get after them, but right after they left the door, they disappeared out of thin air. I suspect it was teleportation magic of some kind.” 

“I see.” The guard kept writing. Dream exchanged glances with Cross. The monochrome skeleton promptly shrugged. 

“After that, I decided it was more important to get Cross back in case they tried to come back for him. So that’s what I did. I found a trapdoor under the carpet—since it was obvious it was under it, I mean, come on—and that’s where I found Cross.” 

The guard nodded. “Is that all?” 

“Yes.” 

After writing it down, the guard looked up at Cross. “Do you think this is true, Cross?” 

Cross looked at Nightmare, brows pointing upward almost, looking over him briefly. He looked back at the guard. “Yes. Nightmare saved me, and I’m eternally grateful.” 

“As am I,” Dream chimed in. 

The guard set down the notepad. “I’m sorry, but, I’m not sure how much I believe this story.” 

“Neither am I,” Error added loudly, tilting up his chin. 

Dream and Cross seemed surprised by this, but Error didn’t need to look at Nightmare to know Nightmare expected this response from his competitor. 

The head guard opened up their arms and straightened their position as they argued, “I don’t think there was ever any kind of house in the woods where the castle is near. It doesn’t make sense. I’ll send people to go look, but if there is no house there… I’m obligated to believe Nightmare forged a story with Cross.” 

Immediately, Dream protested, “But why would Cross do that?? He’s _obviously_ having a hard time, why would he lie about this!? To me?!” 

“I’m sorry, your majesty, but that’s just how I have to see it.” 

Dream bit his tongue. “I see.” 

“I’m not obligated to believing anything that doesn’t make sense,” Error added. “Those woods aren’t that big, are they? How could someone hide a whole entire house from the guards?” 

“Exactly,” the head guard agreed. 

Error scoffed. “This better not be some scam,” Error accused. 

“Hopefully not,” Dream agreed, “but I _know_ Cross wouldn’t lie to me.” 

“Let’s hope he isn’t,” the head guard replied. 

  
  


As people fell silent, Error looked back at the person sitting next to Nightmare. They had held completely still the entire time. It was nerve-wracking, even to someone as bold as Error. He looked at Nightmare directly. Nightmare looked back at him, grinning. 

Error didn’t like this at all. 

Especially considering it went unspoken, but, people can’t teleport that close to the castle unless the teleporter has some kind of magic that was so much stronger than the barrier or bypassed connection like Dream or Cross… or some kind of new adapted bought illegal magic which Error knew was going around in the black market. He had bought some himself years ago, but it wasn’t nearly as good as regular teleporting magic. 

Something fishy was going on here.

* * *

Dream sat on his throne, going through paperwork, making sure everything was running smoothly in the kingdom still. There wasn’t much going on, other than the disappearance of Cross, which has since been resolved. The head guard had just sent out a patrol to check out the forest area. Now all they had to do was wait. 

Error asked if he could stay overnight, and Dream agreed, but only if someone was watching him. He may have been a guest, but he was still a bounty hunter, someone who was paid to catch people. He didn’t mind them, but as a young king, he had to be extra careful. Even if he wasn’t… it was just a wise decision. 

Error even came for breakfast, which Dream didn’t expect, but he did. Error said nothing. That was when the guard escorted Nightmare and his companion from before, which he introduced was named “Allen.” Dream didn’t care all too much about how someone looked, but this person in particular… was too stiff, and hardly felt any emotions whatsoever. It was unsettling, but Dream chose to ignore it. Maybe he just wasn’t emotional. 

They did not discuss what happened before. Dream tried his best to keep the conversation casual, especially for Cross. 

  
  


Finally, the head guard entered his throne room. Dream perked up, handing the papers to his royal advisor, Blue. “Permission to speak granted,” Dream spoke immediately. 

The guard nodded, bowing. “Thank you, your majesty.” 

“Give me the report.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” they said, standing up. “There is no house in the woods as Nightmare and Cross have said.” 

Dream blinked. “What? But there has to be?” 

The head guard shook their head. “There wasn’t even a trace of any sort of building.” 

Dream furrowed his brows in confusion, holding his head. 

“The guards found traces of Killer’s tracks, but they didn’t even lead to a clearing,” the guard reported. 

“But that doesn’t make sense—?” Dream blurted. 

“Cross, are you certain you’re telling the truth?” The guard questioned. 

“HEY! NO! I _know_ Cross is telling the truth! Don’t start pointing fingers at him!” Dream snapped. He flinched upon realizing what he did. He sighed. “I apologize for the outburst- Please, just don’t start going around pointing fingers when it’s clear as daylight to me that Cross is telling the truth.” 

The guard nodded. “I apologize, your majesty. I’m just trying to do my job.” 

Dream nodded. “Mhm…” 

“Maybe it was a trick of both of their memories somehow…? Bought magic that plays with memories? I suspect already that Cross had his memories played with. I’m just not certain about Nightmare’s.” 

“This doesn’t make any sense…” Dream muttered, shaking his head. “We’ll just have to leave the case as unsolved… Unless you guys have a lead…?” 

“We do not,” the head guard replied, shaking their head solemnly. 

Dream nodded. “Understood.” Dream sighed. “Dismissed. Go and tell Nightmare and Error about the news; they both deserve to know. Bring both of them here, and from there I will speak to Nightmare.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” the head guard responded, bowing again before turning away and leaving. 

Dream glanced at Cross. “This doesn’t make any sense whatsoever, Cross… Please. If there’s anything you should tell me. I think you should say it now.” 

Cross blinked. “No— I told you all the truth…” 

“If you say you told the truth, then I believe you.” Dream smiled reassuringly, and Cross seemed less tense at that. 

* * *

Soon, the guard returned with both Nightmare and his companion, along with Error. All four of them bowed. Dream uncrossed his legs as he straightened his sitting position. “Good to see you all again,” he greeted. “Nightmare. You will be rewarded with either cash or a prize of your choice. What is it that you want?” 

Nightmare’s familiar smirk curled at his lips. “I’ll keep the cash. I don’t want a reward. All I want is your respect.” 

Dream blinked. “You don’t say?” Dream laughed lightly. “Well, you already have my respect, some, Nightmare. We’ve known each other since childhood.” 

“Not very well, though,” Nightmare countered. “Besides. We’ve been entirely out of touch.” 

Dream nodded. “I do suppose that’s true.” 

  
  


Error watched Nightmare closely, with disbelief. 

The house magically disappeared, and he was getting a reward?? Didn’t anyone have anything in between their metaphorical ears?!? How gullible was his majesty?! 

There was something entirely too fishy about Nightmare. It was entirely unlike him to not go for something more physical than cash at the chance. Whether it be jewelry, expensive clothing, an artifact… _anything_. He was accepting the cash option instead? This didn’t make sense to Error. The fact he asked for Dream’s respect, too, was even more mind-boggling. It’s almost like that’s the only reason he was doing this. Not for the cash, but for Dream’s acknowledged respect. 

It was suspicious to him. So very suspicious. Something seemed entirely wrong here. Yet he couldn’t say anything at all… it was case closed. He couldn’t help any more than what he has, and honestly, he doesn’t care. He’s not being paid. He’s not obligated to stick around and protest against this. Error simply just wanted to go against Nightmare, but there was truly nothing he could do about this. 

Error looked at his companion, Allen, supposedly. Instead of being entirely motionless, he was moving around some, looking up at the high ceiling. Error grunted, looking away, not paying attention to the conversation at all. He was only listening to the beginning and picked up on the fact that Nightmare and Dream both have a long history. Ironic that they are both named similarly… he was hoping that was a coincidence. 

  
  


Dream’s commanding voice cut through Error’s thoughts, “You’re dismissed.” 

Error blinked back to reality. Quickly, he fumbled, bowing before his king before turning around and following the guard out with Nightmare and Allen. Error watched Nightmare closely. Allen wasn’t doing much of anything, and besides, he wasn’t suspicious of him. His focus was on Nightmare… the deceiving, cunning little bitch. Error was sure he was a dirty liar; manipulating Cross’s poor memory of the situation to his advantage. But why? Was he the one that kidnapped Cross?? Why would Nightmare risk such a feat if being caught was such a risk? 

Nightmare had to be more careful than that. 

Once they exited the castle and moved a good distance away, the guard waved them off, turning away. Now it was just Error, Allen, and Nightmare, walking away from the castle into the city. 

  
  


“I know you fucking kidnapped Cross. I just don’t know how. I don’t know how, but you got your filthy fucking hands on him and—” 

Nightmare interrupted Error. “You can’t prove it,” was all he said. He smirked. “I already know you’re constantly at my throat, looking for something to tear me down. And so does everyone else. No one will believe you, Error, so cut the crap.” 

“Just admit to it then!” Error shouted. “Admit you—” 

“Keep it quiet, please,” Nightmare intercepted, the sly grin still across his face. “And why would I admit to something I didn’t do?” 

“You liar. You fucking liar.” 

“You’d do the same thing if you had the chance. Don’t lie to yourself.” 

Error guffawed. “Oh, yeah. I may have an ego, but I don’t think I have big balls. I’m not going to run in there, _steal the king’s boyfriend_ , escape with him, and then bring him back and pretend I found him.” 

“You don’t want to be caught, I understand,” Nightmare replied. “If you had the chance to not be caught, though… you’d do it.” 

Error shook his head, resigned. “Whatever. Think whatever you want about me, I don’t care.” 

“Sure you don’t.” The goopy bounty hunter let out a laugh. “I wouldn’t want my precious relationship with Dream ruined, though, you must know this. I don’t want to sever any connection I have with the _king_. Besides, you know I don’t have a tail or any kind of offensive magic. So it’s not me.” 

With that, they departed. Error glanced behind him as he turned away, and as he did he saw the look of Nightmare’s sly, devious face… and Allen pulled down his hood to reveal a white mask with two thick black streaks down from the holes in his mask. Just like Error’s mask, you couldn’t see into his eyes. 

Error scowled and turned away. 

Dirty little liar. Scamming the king. 

It was so obvious to Error… Why didn’t anyone else see it? 

Wait. Where was Killer??

**Author's Note:**

> he can sus
> 
> References: The name Allen comes from the name Edgar Allen Poe, since I've been working with the author for school and whatnot. Gotta say, Tell-Tale Heart is just, really interesting ngl.


End file.
